No More Waiting
by Creedog VanDrey
Summary: It's the first day of their senior year, and Brittana aren't together, so Santana makes a deal with Brittany. Pure fluff.
1. No More Waiting

No More Waiting  
>by Creedog VanDrey<p>

Category: _Glee  
><em>Genre: Romance  
>Rating: K<br>Language: English  
>Summary: Santana makes a deal with Brittany. Pure WAFF fluff.<br>Spoilers: Through the end of Season 2

A/N: This will hardly qualify as literature, but you will eat it up like candy.

* * *

><p><span>No More Waiting<span>

It was the first day of their senior year and Santana couldn't help but feel depressed. She and Brittany were standing at their lockers, alternately sending longing looks at each other. Brittany's hand was hanging by her side, and Santana wanted desperately to reach out and grab it.

But she couldn't.

The summer had been nice for them. They'd fallen into their old routine of hanging out 24/7 and sharing sweet lady kisses and wet lady hugs. They knew they loved each other, but there was the unspoken agreement not to put a label on it.

Until today.

Brittany wouldn't stand for secrecy, and Santana knew and accepted that. She'd hoped she'd get a surge of courage and say _damn the world_ but that courage never materialized. The best she could manage were these pleading, apologetic looks at her best friend. In the back of her mind, she knew that anyone daring to look at them could easily see the meaning behind her gazes, but it didn't help her overcome anything.

They'd spent so long at their lockers, Brittany daring Santana and Santana daring herself to make a move, that the hallways were now deserted. And, even now, Santana's hand hung by her side, frozen.

"I've got to go home," Brittany explained, "Lord Tubbington has learned how to undo the child lock on the refrigerator. And if I don't get home in time to eat with him, he'll stuff his face and take a nap, and I won't be able to get to the food until my mom gets home."

"I want to be with you," Santana said suddenly and meekly, too afraid to let even the walls know her secret.

"I'm waiting right here, Santana," she replied plainly. In response to more silence, she turned to leave and the brunette finally reached out to grab her hand.

"I can't do it all at once, like a Band-Aid. It's too hard."

Her response was firm. "I'm not going to be a secret. If I have the most awesome girlfriend in the world, that's not the kind of thing I want to lie about." She tried to leave again, but Santana yanked her back again.

"What if…" Santana began, still processing her thoughts, "what if we start out as a secret…" Brittany rolled her eyes in disappointment and for a third time tried to pry herself away, but Santana put herself in Brittany's path. "What if we _start out_ as a secret, but every day you agree to be my girlfriend, I have to tell somebody new about me? And about us?"

Brittany considered the proposition. "They can't already know. That's cheating."

"It's cheating," Santana agreed.

"And none of those people with gray faces on the Internet."

Santana made a face at the loss of the loophole, but nodded anyway.

"And you have to start right now. I'm already tired of waiting."

"Fine, can I borrow your phone?"

Brittany's eyebrows shot up in confusion, but she dutifully fished the white RAZR from the collar of her blouse and handed it to Santana. "Did you lose your phone or…?"

Santana had already pulled out her own phone, of an identical make but in black, and was typing in a number from Brittany's contact list.

After listening to it ring a few times, she cheerily greeted, "Hey, Miss P, it's Santana… No, I know; she's right here with me. So, I bet you're on your way home with Joanna from dance practice? Great, could I… talk with her? Humor me." She waited for a moment, gauging Brittany's perplexed expression. "Hey, Sweetie, how was ballet? Mm-hmm, sounds fun. Soooo, I wanted to talk to you about something really important: boys." She listened for a few seconds with a grin, "You think they're yucky and have cooties? Totally with you there. Ugh." Brittany giggled at this. "Yeah, I think girls are _way_ cooler, too. And prettier. In fact, do you know who I think is the prettiest girl in the whole world?" A pause and then she chuckled. "Well, obviously. But besides you, I think your big sister is the most beautiful person I've ever met. Mm-hmm, _and_ the funniest. And the smartest." In response to something unheard, she huffed in exaggerated offense. "I'm gonna tell her you said that. Uh-_huh_. She is right here. Well, anyway, I think she's so pretty that I want to hug and kiss every day. For forever." Santana's cheeks were flushed now, and as much as she wanted to meet Brittany's eyes, she didn't. "Oh… yeah, I guess I want to do that, too." Brittany seemed alarmed, so Santana just shook her head at her. "I _did_ hear about New York. Yeah, I guess we should go there after we graduate. What?" She paused for several seconds, and instructed, "Well, don't tell her. Tell her it's a secret and that she has to wait her turn. Yes, I will see you soon. No, I will not bring you any. Because your mom will flay me alive." Suddenly, her voice was panicky. "No, stop, do _not_ ask her what that word means. Thank you. I love you, too. Yes, as much as I love Brittany. Yes, that's a whole lot. Okay, fine, now give the phone back to your mom… Hi, again… Um, I'm pretty sure Joanna told you that it was a secret and that you'll have to wait your turn. Oh, yeah, no, I'd love to. Tomorrow would be great; my folks both have to work late, anyway. Okay, bye, Miss P."

Santana hung up and realized she was still holding Brittany's phone in her other hand. "Here. So, I know I kind of took the easy route but…"

She was prevented from saying anything more by Brittany's lips against her own.

Brittany pulled back half an inch. "I don't know why you're so scared all the time. That was like the bravest thing I've ever seen."

Santana wondered if Brittany should have saved the sentiment for the day she ran out of other people to tell and would have to confess to Coach Sylvester.

She figured it didn't matter since she now got to walk out of the school hand-in-hand with her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>AN: So, no fears for those of you waiting on the next chapter of "Doing It Right." This took me all of half an hour to throw together, and Chapter 22 is more than halfway done already.


	2. No Comment

No Comment  
>by Creedog VanDrey<p>

Category: _Glee  
><em>Genre: Romance  
>Rating: K<br>Language: English  
>Summary: Brittany and Santana were three weeks into their increasingly-public secret relationship. More cotton candy WAFF fluff.<br>Spoilers: Through the end of Season 2

A/N: What part of one-shot do you not understand? Why are there Story Alerts? I'm not going to write another chapter.

**My readers:** _Please._

Fine, but just one more, okay?

* * *

><p><span>No Comment<span>

Brittany and Santana were three weeks into their increasingly-public secret relationship.

As promised, Santana came out to one person a day. Unsurprisingly, her fellow glee clubbers were some of the first on the list. Quinn learned on Day 2, and Kurt on Day 3. Both freely admitted that Santana couldn't hide her sexual orientation in a lead-lined sack, but Santana pressed that since it was the first time she'd _deliberately_ come out to them, it counted. Brittany was too pleased that Santana was repeatedly using the words "I'm a lesbian" to really press the issue.

"You should double-date with Blaine and I," Kurt offered.

"Only if it's Breadstix. And you pay."

: : :

Mrs. Pierce's reply was, "I'm confused. You _haven't_ been dating my daughter since this summer? Okay, then."

Mr. Pierce was not as easy. That wasn't to say it was _difficult_, per se. "Excellent. Don't hurt my daughter, or I'll have to… do whatever it is fathers do to those who hurt their daughters. Probably something scary. I'll research it."

: : :

"Yeah, Mom and Jo already told me," Brittany's older sister Lydia told Santana over the phone, "…individually."

"Well, I'm happy that your mom and baby sister were able to keep a secret," Santana noted insistently, eyeing the restlessly giddy Brittany beside her.

: : :

She made the mistake of letting Brittany drag her to Rachel's house on a Saturday for her daily confession. Berry was pleased as a princess to learn one of her "psychic" predictions was true. (Santana snuck a peek at her bedazzled notebook of premonitions; the girl was batting below ten percent.) She then eagerly invited her fathers into the room to introduce them to her "lesbian friend."

Santana didn't even get a three-for-one deal from the incident. She did however get another offer for a double date. Tormenting Finnocence at Breadstix for a second time (again, for free) was definitely going to make it worth it.

: : :

Mr. Schue offered them the chance to sing a love duet in Glee.

"Pass," was Santana's answer, upgraded to "maybe" when Brittany poked her in the hip.

: : :

"Can I watch?" was Puck's predictable response.

"No."

"I'll kick your ass if your break her heart."

"Only because I'll let you."

: : :

Finn's first response wasn't any better. "Does that mean our… thing doesn't count anymore?"

"I wish."

: : :

After a full thirty seconds of watching Miss Pillsbury in a flustered fury of attempted helpfulness, Santana just walked out of the guidance office with Brittany on her pinky.

: : :

If she'd known Artie was going to grumble and seethe so much, she would have put him higher on her list.

: : :

She told Mike and Tina jointly and not only got credit for two days from Brittany, she got a third paid dinner at her favorite restaurant.

: : :

Santana was running out of friends to confess her relationship with Brittany to. She had 48 hours to brainstorm, though, since Brittany allowed her a free day when it became obvious that Becky Jackson would share the secret with Coach Sylvester. Santana actually considered it a favor from the girl. Telling Coach would rank as slightly less scary than having to tell her own parents.

Two days later, Santana was at her locker, sneaking glances at Brittany in between considering her options for her next confession. Her thoughts were interrupted by a mass of a curly brown hair and a microphone in her face. "There's a rumor going around school that you're a closeted lesbian and currently engaged in a secret relationship with none other than your BFF Brittany S. Pierce. Do you have any response to these allegations?"

Santana thought for a moment, placed her hand over the microphone, and used her free hand to grab the scarf around Brittany's neck so she could lay a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. Pulling away with an unmistakable gaze of adoration on her face, she turned back to a stupefied Jacob, took her hand of his microphone, pulled it to her lips, and answered.

"No comment."

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't specify, but Brittany's older sister, as Heather Morris wanted, works for NASA. She works at the Glenn Research Center in Cleveland, as an engineer. Of course, the actress who would play her would be another pretty blonde whose acting history consisted of "dumb blonde" roles. Someone like Kaley Cuoco.


End file.
